


My Favourite Game (Is Not Getting Caught)

by sladeninstitute



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, Happy Ending, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladeninstitute/pseuds/sladeninstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk and his best friend sneak onboard the USS Enterprise while it's in space dock. After getting caught and chased around by security officers, Jim finds someone willing to help him avoid getting detained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Game (Is Not Getting Caught)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on captainkirkmccoy's prompt: Jim and Bones meet on the Enterprise after Jim sneaks on board?

“Jim, this is a stupid idea.”

“You’re just not prepared to have a little bit of fun. Chill out, Sanner.”

“Fun? There’s nothing fun about sneaking onto a Constitution-class starship using the cargo transporter!”

Jim turned around, stopping in the middle of the corridor to look at his friend.

“So why are you here? If this isn’t fun at all, you didn’t have to come.” He looked irritated. He’d done this to prove that he could, and his best friend was ruining the whole damn thing. He didn’t need a moral compass on his ass the whole time. All he wanted to do was look around for a little bit and then go right back to Starbase 4. “If this is no fun to you, just go back to the transporter and go on home. I’ll be fine.”

Sanner weighed the option against sticking with Jim, and firmly shook her head.

“If you’re gonna go down for something stupid, I might as well go down with you.”

“You’re sure about that? You’re not gonna chicken out on me, are you?”

“No. But can we just get going? We’re in civilian clothes and someone’s gonna notice us soon enough if we don’t keep moving.”

Jim nodded and turned back around to move. Just as they were about to start walking off, a red-shirted security officer stepped out from one of the rooms located on the hall.

“ _Shit._ ” Jim mumbled under his breath.

The security officer finally noticed them and yanked out his phaser from the holster on his belt.

“Who are you two?” He looked wary and ready to fire. Jim didn’t want to fuck around with this guy. His usual confident bravado flew out the window, and he stood on looking at the man in silence.

“State your name and rank! That’s an order.”

Jim’s words came back to him, although he regretted them as soon as they were out of his mouth.

“See, orders don’t work on me. I’m not Starfleet.”  _Fuck._

“If you’re not Starfleet, that means you have no authorization to be onboard this ship. I’m placing the two of you under arrest.”

Jim was not about to have that. With his lengthy police record, they’d have him back in jail in no time.

“Sanner! Run!”

Sanner did as she was told and took off. A flash of phaser fire followed her, but bounced off the wall. At least, Jim hoped. He was too busy running himself to really pay attention. He thought he saw Sanner go down the right-hand corridor, so it was only logical for him to take the left-hand corridor. After all, one security officer couldn’t follow two people.

And that was when he heard the alarm go off. The lights in the hallway went from bright white to a bright, pulsating red. A voice called out over the intercom.

“Two intruders on deck six. One male and one female. Intercept and detain! Use of stunning force is authorized.”

Stunning force? Jim had been stunned a number of times and never liked it. It was enough to get him to pick up his pace. He ran through the corridors, his heart thumping against his chest, his feet sliding as he turned down side hallways and got completely and totally lost. A small voice in the back of his mind hoped that Sanner was alright, but his own self-preservation was his number one priority for the moment.

After what felt like ages, Jim decided that he needed to get out of the hallways and into a room until he had time to reorient himself. Running would get him nowhere but lost. Ducking into the first door he came across, he found himself in a room that didn’t have the pulsating red lights of the corridors. In fact, it was calm. The room was open and filled with white and blue lights, beds lining the walls. Nurses in white uniforms walked around, not seeming to notice Jim. If they did notice him, they just didn’t seem to care. If Jim had to guess, he would guess that he’d stumbled into the ship’s medical bay.

“Who the hell’re you?” A gruff, Southern voice came from Jim’s right, and he turned to see who was trying to get his attention.

And god  _damn_ , if the man wasn’t gorgeous. The man was wearing a blue uniform top, with a silver delta shield insignia, and it stretched and rippled just right over the muscles of the man’s chest. The black pants he wore accented the muscles of the man’s legs perfectly, and damn if Jim didn’t want to kiss him (and maybe do a little bit more, with consent) right there. He was the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He had serious eyes that were green and brown and maybe gold if you saw them in the right light. His hair was a dark brown that was cut in what had to be a short, regulation cut, and he pulled it off. Everything about the man had Jim’s heart (and dick) thumping.

“I asked you who the hell you were. What’re you doin’ in my medbay?” He sounded angry now that he had to repeat himself. Unwilling to anger the Adonis in front of him, Jim blushed and apologized.

“Jim Kirk. Nice to meet you.” He stretched out a hand, but it was summarily ignored.

“And what’re you doin’ in my medbay? Better yet, what’re you doin’ out of uniform?”

Jim didn’t know how to answer. He feared that if he gave himself away, the man would just call security and have him hauled away. As much as he hated to admit it, he was afraid of that scenario. Now that he was caught in the thick of it, he really didn’t want to go back to jail. He was prepared to lie and beg for mercy when he was stopped by a hand.

“You’re the intruder, ain’tcha?”

“Maybe.” Jim tried not to sound pathetic, but it didn’t work.

“You wanna tell me how the hell you got on this damn starship in the first place?” He sounded…amused. Jim didn’t quite know what to make of that, but he hoped it meant that the man was on his side for the time being. At the very least, he had a few more minutes before security would be called.

Jim launched into an explanation of just how he and Sanner had gotten on board. He regailed the man with how he’d found an empty cargo transporter room on Starbase 4, talked his best friend into tagging along with them, and how they were doing just fine walking around until they were caught by that damn security officer. He threw in a few apologies and emphasized that it hadn’t been his intent to actually mess anything up. He just wanted to look around and see what all the hubbub about the Federation’s flagship was all about.

The reaction he got out of the man surprised him. Instead of slamming his hand down on the nearest comm panel, he started laughing. It was a deep, rolling laugh that made Jim feel at home.

“That’s classic, kid. Real funny. Got any idea how the hell you’re gonna get off here without gettin’ arrested?”

Jim shook his head and looked as helpless as he could manage.

“All I know is that I can’t get caught. Can’t go back to jail.”

“Jail, huh? What’d you do to land in jail?”

Jim gave him a look. Did he really wanna have this conversation right then and there?

“Listen, if you help me get off this ship, I’ll tell you everything you wanna know about me some other time.”

“That a promise?” The man gave him an appraising look, and it was obvious that he liked what he saw just as much as Jim had liked what he’d seen.

“I swear, …I’m sorry. I didn’t get your name.”

“Dr. Leonard McCoy. Friends call me Bones.”

“Alright, Bones. You gonna help me get off here or not?”

“I’ve got an idea or two floatin’ around in this head of mine.”

Bones turned around and snapped his fingers once.

“Chapel, can you get me a science division uniform in this man’s general size from ship’s stores as soon as possible?”

“Sure can, Doctor McCoy.”

The nurse, blonde with bouncy hair, turned and walked off. Jim was starting to think he understood the plan.

“You’re gonna put me in a uniform and hope to god that I blend in, aren’t you?”

“Bingo, kid. Just act like you’ve got somewhere to be, keep your head down, and hopefully you’ll get off here in one piece.”

“And what am I gonna do about Sanner?”

“If she was here, I’d help her too. But she ain’t and there just ain’t much I can do about that.”

“You think she’ll be okay?”

“You gotta hope so. They’re not gonna kill ‘er or anythin’. They’ll just stun her and process her if they find her. If she doesn’t have a record, they’ll just send her back to the base with a reprimand.”

“How do you know that?”

“I may or may not have snuck on an old Kelvin-type research vessel at one point.” Bones seemed pleased with himself. If he’d had the time, Jim would’ve asked how he’d done it. Unfortunately, Chapel came back with a pair of uniform pants and a shirt at just that moment.

“There you go. Go over to one of the beds, pull back the privacy curtain, and get changed.”

Jim nodded and did what he was told. When he came back out, Bones whistled.

“Lookin’ good, Lieutenant Commander Kirk.”

“Lieutenant Commander? Is that what the little silver strips mean?”

“Yep.” Bones held up his own sleeve. “I’m a Lieutenant Commander as well. I guess you could say that we’re rank buddies.”

Jim rolled his eyes.

“How the hell do I get back to the cargo transporter from here? I wasn’t paying attention when I was running for my life.”

“Turn right outta here, take three lefts, another right, and go in the blue door that has the “Cargo Bay” sign beside it.” Bones shuddered. “I hate those damn transporters. Ain’t no sense in scatterin’ your atoms and reorganizin’ them like they do. I feel like I’m not gonna come back completely whole one day.”

“That as it may be, I appreciate the directions. And thanks for helping me get outta here. I appreciate that you didn’t automatically call security on me like you could have.” He started making his way for door and was almost there when Bones grabbed him by the wrist.

“Hey.” He slipped a card into Jim’s hand. “That’s my name, comm frequency, and address. You promised you’d get in touch with me. Maybe next time I’m Starbase-side, we could get together. You know. Maybe like a date? You can give me back that uniform then.”

“Yeah.” Jim smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’ll comm you, alright?”

“Sure thing, Kirk. Be safe, alright?”

Jim nodded and left the bay. He followed Bones’ directions word-for-word, taking three lefts, a right, and entered the blue door that led to the cargo bay.

Jim thanked his lucky stars that the cargo bay was still empty. He wasn’t sure how he’d explain what a science division member was doing using the cargo bay transporter. Jim booted up the transporter console, put in the coordinates, and stepped onto the transporter pad. Within moments, he was surrounded by the familiar feeling and sound of being dematerialized. An instant later, he was in one of Starbase 4’s empty cargo bays. Sanner was there waiting for him.

“What’re you doing wearing a Starfleet uniform?” Sanner pointed at the blue shirt and the black pants.

“Thinking about joining Starfleet, that’s all.” As the words came out of his mouth, he realized that he was serious. He wouldn’t mind serving on a starship, especially if he got to serve with someone like Bones. (Serving with Bones himself would obviously be the preferred choice, of course.) Regardless of how serious he was, Sanner wasn’t buying it.

“How’d you get off the ship? For real, Kirk. I got caught and sent back here. I expected you to come back in the hands of the law. But here you are in a damn Starfleet uniform.”

“C’mon, let’s go grab lunch. I’ll tell you how I got back off  _and_  how I managed to score a date with a hot doctor.”

Sanner shook her head in disbelief.

“Only you’d manage to get a date while running from security officers.”

“You know me. The good ol’ Kirk charm works wonders.” Jim fingered at the card in his pocket, unable to wait until he could give Bones a call. If he was lucky, maybe he could see him again before the Enterprise left space dock.

For the moment, however, he had a story to tell.


End file.
